Life Needed
by theincredibleK
Summary: This is the story of Evette Brannon, a woman who was born into a hunter family. Her life was as normal as a hunter's life could be until her sister, Aimee, was turned into a vampire and she is forced to hunt her. What she thought would be a routine seek-and-kill hunt turns into something much more complicated when she meets the Winchester boys Note: First chapter is just backstory
1. Intro

All she knew was that when she woke up, something wasn't right.

In one motion, Evette pulled the gun out from under her pillow and sat up. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she scanned her room. The window to her right was closed along with the door across the room. All the books on her bookshelf were left undisturbed, and her sliding closet door was only slightly open, just the way she left it. Even though everything seemed normal, _something_ was wrong, and Evette had learned long ago to trust her instincts. Careful not to make any noise, she slid out of bed. The hardwood floor was cool against her feet as she made her way to her door. She looked through the peephole she had installed and peered into the living room. Just like her bedroom, nothing was amiss. The furniture wasn't knocked over or hiding a dark figure, the shadows didn't seem menacing and there wasn't any trace of anyone stepping foot inside the house. Evette opened the door just enough to slip through it, then closed it so that at first glance it would look as if it was shut, but was still barely open. She gracefully crouched behind the loveseat and listened.

Then, she heard it.

Nothing loud or obnoxious, just the slightest creak. The only place in the house that would make that sound was the third to last step on the stairs to the loft. Silently Evette moved through the living room and past the doorway to the kitchen into the small hallway that held two things: the door to Aimee's room and the staircase up to the loft. For a moment, Evette was taken back to the first time her and her sister had visited the house.

"I love it," Aimee had announced only minutes after inspecting the first floor.

"We haven't even thoroughly checked it out," Evette scoffed. Aimee had ignored her and opened up the door in the hallway, revealing a decently sized room with a large mirror on the far wall and two big windows that had a nice view of the beach across the street. Aimee had squealed with joy and ran over to the mirror. Evette watched her musingly as Aimee pretended to primp, touching up her makeup and scrunching her dirty blonde hair, which was only a few shades darker than Evette's.

"Definitely my room," Aimee said, moving over to the windows. She sighed happily as she stared at the waves crashing along the shore. "It's perfect."

Evette leaned up against the doorframe, "Not the typical home for a hunter," she commented. Aimee looked back at her with a mock-scowl on her face. "Just because we aren't normal doesn't mean we can't have a normal house," she folded her arms across her chest. "And besides," she started. "You can't truthfully say you don't love it." The two sisters stared at each other for a minute before Evette finally smiled. "Okay," she said laughing. "Let's to talk to the realtor." Evette had continued to laugh as Aimee squealed again and pulled her into a hug.

Another creak snapped Evette back into the present. _Aimee is dead_, she thought to herself. _And unless you want to join her, you better get yourself in check._ Evette gripped the gun tight in her hand and kept her breath even. She stealthily moved alongside the wall and kept herself hidden by the foot of the stairs. Whoever was in her house, whoever was walking down those stairs, was in for a surprise. But as the figure rounded the corner, it was Evette who was surprised. The intruder and who she was now face-to-face with, was Aimee.


	2. Brief Encounters

Dean walked up and down the aisles, scanning the convenient store for something he wanted. Circling around again he made his way back to the freezers where a petite blonde was pulling out a six pack of beer. _I might want that,_ Dean thought to himself, chuckling. He walked up behind the girl, studying her cut off denim shorts and band t-shirt.

"You even old enough to buy that?" He asked. She turned around and looked at him, not surprised at all, like she already knew he was there.

"It's my birthday," she said charmingly, blue eyes meeting his.

"What are you, eighteen?" Dean teased, looking down on her.

"Twenty-one," she answered, walking past him.

"Even better," Dean muttered, watching her walk as she made her way up to the counter. He shrugged his way past the other people in line and up to the cash register where the girl was about to pay. He pulled some cash out of his pocket and handed it to cashier.

"It's her birthday," he told the cashier. The man gave him a confused look but took the money anyway. Without saying a word the girl picked up the plastic bag and began to make her way to the door, making brief eye contact with Dean as he passed him, a small smile playing on her lips. Dean followed her to the door, opening it for her.

"For twenty-five bucks can I get a name?" he flirted. The girl stepped outside the store, then turned and studied him. She checked him out from head to toe before meeting his eyes again.

"Turn around," she told him with a mischievous half-smile. Dean gave her an amused look and raised his arms, turning around in a circle. "No," she said finally, grinning. "But you can walk me to my car."

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was tugging at her top in the back of her midnight blue, 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, the car which immediately impressed him. As he slipped his hands up underneath her shirt, she pulled back.

"First time?" he asked, studying her. She scoffed and for a second her bad-girl demeanor faltered. She looked up at him questioningly, but the look of confusion was instantly replaced with smug arrogance.

"Not even," she said while sitting up. Glancing down at her watch, she let out a sigh. "It's time to go, stud." Even though Dean knew he had to get back to Sam, he still had to ask. "Am I gonna see you later?" The girl smiled sweetly as she climbed out of the car. "Maybe in your dreams," she replied. Dean laughed and shook his head as he shut the car door. He walked across the parking lot a little ways then glanced back at the Camaro. To his surprise, the girl was standing there, studying him with an unreadable expression. She seemed to snap out of whatever thought-process she was in, and climbed into her car.

Dean opened the drivers' door to his black Impala and got in, putting the key in the ignition and roaring the engine to life. Sam, who had dozed off in the passenger seat, was startled awake.

"Where have you been?" he mumbled, raking his hands through his brown hair.

"I met someone," Dean said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "We've got a job to do and you're picking up chicks at a gas station?"

Dean laughed, "Can't be all work and no play, Sammy." Sam just rolled his eyes and launched into the details of the case.


	3. The Hunt Pt 1

Evette stayed low and close to the ground as she darted from shadow to shadow.  
This was it, she was finally going to infiltrate the nest.  
She gripped her knife dipped in dead man's blood and checked to make sure her guns were all loaded. She also had brought along a bow and arrows, which were dipped in blood too. Evette took a deep breath to calm her nerves. No turning back now.  
Far off in the distance she heard a door creak open, which was followed by footsteps and the sound of hushed talking. Remembering the layout of the warehouse, Evette quickly relocated to the small, hidden hallway that connected the main entrance and the open room she was hiding out in. In the dim lighting she could make out two large forms. She decided to go ahead and use her element of surprise to take out the taller one. She stepped directly behind her target and hit him as hard as she could in the back of the head with the butt of one of her guns. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground, and in wasting no time Evette stepped behind the other guy and pressed her knife against his throat.  
"Take me to my sister," she hissed.  
At first when she had grabbed the man he had tensed up, but after hearing her speak he relaxed a little. Thinking it was some mind-trick to get her to loosen her grip, Evette snatched ahold of the mans arm and folded it behind him, forcing him to his knees. She still hadn't moved her knife from his neck, and pressed it down hard enough to draw blood. He sucked in a deep breath and spoke carefully.  
"Listen to me," he said, reasoning. "We are not vampires. We're hunters," he grunted. Evette didn't move, unconvinced. "Prove it," she growled in his ear.  
"I will if you let me go," he retorted. Evette took a minute to think, then removed her knife from his throat, but kept a good hold on his arm and also grabbed his other. She backed up a little and allowed him to stand.  
"You've got a good gri–" Evette flipped the man over so that his back was against the wall and her knife was back at his throat. The movement knocked the wind out of the man and he hit the wall with an "oofh". Evette looked up into the face of the man and froze. Short brown hair, shaved face, strong jawline, and those eyes. Those breathtaking hazel-green eyes. This was the same man from earlier today.


	4. The Hunt Pt 2

Dean struggled against the knife at his throat, staring down at the girl in disbelief. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the same freckles scattered her face and those eyes. Those electric blue eyes stared right back into his, wide with shock. This was the same girl that only eight hours ago was saying he'd never see her again, now here she was.  
"You.." she said looking at him with both surprise and uncertainty. He smiled at her smugly, "I figured you'd be the type to like it rough but c'mon" His comment snapped her back to focus and she put more weight on the blade, which cause it to bite further into Dean's neck.  
"Show me your gums," she demanded fiercely. Dean's heart was pounding heavily in his chest, although he wasn't scared. More worried that he'd have to punch a girl, really. And there was still the fact that an unconscious Sam was still lying on the ground, unmoving.  
"Alright," Dean said, holding his hands up in an unthreatening way. He pulled up his top lip to reveal that he had no fangs to hide, and the girl took a step back away from him. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he rubbed his bleeding neck and winced.  
"Was that really necessary?" he asked, shooting her a look. The girl simply shrugged and moved against another wall, not letting her guard down. Dean shook his head and bent down near Sam. He touched the back of his head, there was no bleeding but he was going to have a wicked knot. Dean rolled him over and saw that he was breathing steadily. Letting out a sigh of relief, Dean began to shake his brother back to consciousness.  
"Sam? Sam! Wake up, c'mon." Sam's face twitched a little as he started to regain his senses. All of a sudden water was splashed into his face, and he jolted awake. Dean looked to his left and saw the girl standing there with an empty canteen in her hand and a self-satisfied look on her face.  
"Are you trying to drown him?" Dean exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at him and put her canteen away. With her standing above him Dean noticed that she had traded her short shorts for thick black leggings and cropped shirt for a sleek leather jacket and black undershirt. When the girl noticed him staring she recoiled and place a scowl on her face.  
"Let's go," she commanded. Dean was about to protest and say that he and Sam had a job to do, but by the stunned expression on Sam's face and the way he was holding his head told Dean that they'd have to take a rain check. Helping his brother to his feet, Dean followed the girl out the heavy door and out of the warehouse.  
"Who is that?" Sam groaned, regaining his balance. Dean let out and exasperated sigh as they reached the Impala.  
"Get in, I'm gonna go find out." Sam started to disagree but decided he wouldn't be much help and climbed into the car.  
Dean ran over to the neckline of the woods where the girl sat in her Camaro. Once again, she knew he was there and met his gaze knowingly.  
"Follow me back to my place," she said. "We can sort things out from there."  
"We can sort things out now," Dean said impatiently. "Who are you? A hunter?" The girl looked around briefly then stepped out of her car. She leaned up against it and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Evette Brannon," she said finally, after looking Dean over.  
"Dean Winchester," he replied, stretching out his hand. Evette scoffed but shook it anyways. Dean nodded towards his car. "And that's my brother Sam, who you so skillfully knocked unconscious." Evette just shrugged again, not showing any sympathy. They stood there and looked at each other for a minute, as if trying to figure each other out, before Sam cleared his throat. Both hunters were startled and Evette seemed to swear at herself for not realizing he was there.  
"Sam, this is Evette," Dean introduced and Sam gave her a nod of acknowledgement.  
"So are we going to stand here or do we plan on leaving before the vampires get back?" Sam asked. Evette nodded professionally and got back inside her car.  
"I live in Clear Quay, 6692. You can follow me back."  
Dean and Sam nodded and headed back for their car. As they all pulled out onto the road, Dean pulled out his cell phone.  
"What do you think? Is she really a hunter?" Sam asked.  
"Well we're about to find out," Dean said as he dialed Bobby's number.  
"What do you idgits need now?" He said when he picked up. "Did you forget the coordinates to the nest?"  
"Actually," Dean started, "we just left there. Seems like there was already some other hunter workin' the job. An Evette Brannon. You ever heard of her?"  
"Of course I have!" Bobby replied gruffly. "I give that sweet girl cases all the time." Dean scoffed at "sweet", but scowled at what Bobby had said.  
"If you two are so close then why haven't Sam or I ever heard about her?" Dean demanded.  
"What, am I suppose to give you boys a damned roaster of every hunter I talk to?" Bobby grumbled. "She's one hell of a hunter, Dean. If she's working on something it's best to just let her do her thing."  
Dean suppressed a sigh and hung up the phone.  
"So?" Sam inquired, raising his eyebrows.  
"She checks out," Dean said, his lips forming a hard thin line.  
"So what are we going to do?"  
Evette's car signaled that she was turning left, pulling onto a beach-front street.  
"I guess we're gonna go play house," Dean replied.


	5. Playing House

Evette pulled into her driveway and turned off her car, but didn't get out.

She sat there and stared into the darkness, trying to slow down her

racing heart. _Sam and Dean Winchester_, she thought to herself. She

pulled her long hair out of the ponytail it was in and ran her fingers through

her hair. _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this? _A tapping at her

window brought her to attention and she looked up to see Dean standing

outside of her car.

Evette took another deep breath, put on her game face, and stepped out.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked. Evette looked at him and once again was

startled at the sincerity in his face. His eyes were so genuine and not exactly

kind, but caring. Concerned. Not like any other hunter she'd ever

met. Shaking off the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, she cleared her

throat and answered him.

"I'm fine," she said nonchalantly. "Maybe a little ticked that you guys

messed with my hunt, but fine." She gave Dean a wicked smile and strolled

past him and a nearby Sam. When she reached the door she turned around

to see the guys eyeing her suspiciously, still standing by her car.

"Come on in boys, the water's fine," Evette said charmingly, unlocking the

front door. She stepped inside and turned on the living room light, then sat

down and started to unlace her boots. A few minutes later, Sam and Dean

joined her, closing the door behind them as they walked in.

"Nice place," Dean commented, looking around.

"Do you… live here all the time?" Sam asked, a thoughtful expression on his

face. Evette stood up and shrugged, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Yeah pretty much," she replied. "I try to work cases close to home most of

the time, but I still travel every now and then." She produced three beers

from the fridge and distributed them. They all sat down in the living room,

Sam and Dean on the couch and Evette in the love-seat across from them.

"Lemme guess," she said taking a drink. "You guys hop around from motel

to motel?" Dean and Sam shared a look that told Evette she was right.

"Well..." she started, "if you guys wanted to crash here for tonight, I'd

allow it," she said leaning back in her seat.

"Really?" Sam asked skeptically. "I mean you barely know us."

"You don't seem like the type to just let strangers sleep over," Dean finished.

Evette sighed dramatically and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you two always finish each other's thoughts?" She asked rhetorically.

"And anyways, I know plenty about you. Our families go way back, actually.

My parents have hunted with your dad." The Winchesters gaped at each

other for a moment, and Sam was the first to recover.

"Your… parents? They're both hunters?" he questioned. Evette grinned and

walked over to a picture frame sitting on an end table. It was a family photo

of her mom, dad, her older siblings Aimee and Nick, and her when she was

about thirteen.

"They sure are, we all are, actually," Evette answered, handing him the

frame. The boys both studied it with curiosity when Dean chuckled and said,

"Nice pigtails." Evette scoffed and took the picture back.

"It was a phase," she remarked.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Sam interjected. "Was your childhood… I

don't know, normal?" The question surprised Evette, mainly because she

never really thought about it. She pursed her lips in thought and brought

a hand up to her chin.

"I guess… not," she said finally. She

thought back to how she was raised, all the moving around, usually one

parent always being gone, learning how to shoot a gun before she even

started going to school, and then of course there was the monsters. "Nah,"

Evette said finally. "It wasn't normal to other people, but for me that's just

how I was raised. How all of us were raised. I actually never minded it at

all," she said smiling to herself, caught up in memories. "My sister Aimee

though, she would throw a fit about having to move and going out on hunts.

She'd rather paint her nails and read magazines while I'd sharpen knives

and learn how to put a pistol back together." Evette had a full-blown smile

on her face now, thinking about her sister. She could still remember

how she'd stomp her foot down and make that god awful screeching sound

when she didn't get her way.

"This is her, right?" Dean said, holding up another picture frame. This one

showed a nineteen year-old Evette and Aimee when she was twenty-two.

The photo showed the two girls with their arms around each other, both

wearing white dresses and broad grins. They shared similar facial features,

but Aimee's hair was just a few shades darker than Evette's and her blue

eyes had a tint of grey instead of the bright clarity that Evette's held.

"Yeah," Evette said with a small smile. She took the frame from Dean and

looked down on it fondly. "That's her."

"Does she live here with you?" Dean asked. Evette didn't look up, but

continued to stare at the picture, her smile gone now. After a moment she

realized she had taken too long to answer and the two men were now

looking at her with concerned expressions. Evette shook her head and put

the picture frame back in it's place.

"No," she said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. "She's dead,

she died last year." A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed until

Sam spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "I can't imagine." Evette stood up and put a

smile back on her face.

"You guys hungry? I can go order a pizza if you want." Sam and Dean both

nodded and Evette went into the kitchen again. Instead of picking up the

phone, she gripped the counter tightly and bowed her head. She closed her

eyes to keep the tears from escaping and steadied her breathing. Get a grip,

she told herself. She stood upright, cracked her neck and ordered a large

pepperoni pizza. When Evette returned to the living room

the atmosphere was much lighter, and her and the other two hunters sat

around and swamped adventurous stories until the pizza came.

Still laughing at a clown story Dean was telling about Sam, Evette answered

the door, money in hand. When she opened the door though, it

wasn't the pizza guy. The man at the door gave Evette a dazzling smile,

revealing his fangs. Before she had time to react he grabbed her and

slammed her up against the wall. She struggled against him but it was

futile.

"She's tired of waiting," he snarled. Evette tried to respond but the next

thing she knew his mouth was at her neck, teeth piercing her skin. She cried

out in pain but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. She fell to the floor

as her attacker was pulled away from her. Looking up she saw Sam

restraining the man as Dean took off his head. Evette touched her neck and

saw blood dripping from it. Her vision began to swam as she tried to stand

up. Two strong hands caught her as she stumbled, but Evette pushed away

from him.

"I'm fine," she mumbled just before passing out.


End file.
